runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Armour/Melee armour
Melee armour, word gebruikt bij het trainen van de Attack, Strength and Defence skills, en is meestal gemaakt van een soort metaal. Er is een "normale" set armour, bestaande uit Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black/White, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, end Dragon (van zwak naar sterk). Van deze sets kunnen alle items gemaakt worden met de smithing skill, met uitzondering van Black, White en Dragon Armour. Deze kunnen alleen gekocht worden in shops, van andere spelers of verkregen worden als drop van een monster. Alle armour die niet gemaakt is van deze types metaal kunnen we "speciaal" noemen, en kan meestal niet gemaakt worden met de Smithing skill, maar kan men kopen bij een NPC of verkrijgen als drop van een monster. Defenders kunnen niet verkregen worden door non-members, omdat spelers ze krijgen uit de Warriors' Guild (in een update in de nabije toekomst worden de Warriors' Guild en defenders beschikbaar voor non-members!) Melee Armour Sets Sets bestaan uit de full helmet, platebody, platelegs/plateskirt en kiteshield wanneer mogelijk. Melee Armour Pieces Dit zijn Melee Armour delen die niet perse in een set vallen. Set items Helmets Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White , Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Helmets geven minder bescherming dan full helmets. Full helmets Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White , Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Full helmets beschermen het hele hoofd van de speler, en geven daardoor betere ranged en melee defence dan normale helmen. De Rune full helm is de beste helm beschikbaar voor Free-to-play, naast de Corrupt dragon helm. Chainbodies Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White , Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Chainbodies zijn gemaakt van kleine, samengewoven ringen. Chainmail geeft een lagere armour rating dan platebodies. Platebodies Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White , Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Platebodies zijn veel zwaarder en sterker dan chainbodies. Ze geven hogere defensieve stats. Rangers en Mages hebben een flink nadeel als ze proberen te vechten in deze zware metalen outfit. De Rune platebody is de beste melee armour torso beschikbaar voor Free-to-play, naast de Corrupt dragon chainbody. Om de Rune platebody te kunnen dragen moet je wel de Dragon Slayer quest gehaald hebben. Platelegs and plateskirts Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White , Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon(m) Platelegs en plateskirts zijn een belangrijk deel van je outfit, en geven de op één hoogste defensieve bonussen van elk stuk armour, na de platebody. Square shields Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White(m), Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Square shields geven een lagere defence dan Kite shields.. Spikeshields Adamant, Rune Spikeshields zijn een reward dat men kan kopen met tokens van de Fist of Guthix minigame. De Spikeshields degraden bij gebruik, net als Barrows equipment, en kunnen gerepareerd worden door Reggie een kleine hoeveelheid tokens te betalen. Deze shields kunnen alleen verkocht worden wanneer ze geen enkele charge meer over hebben. De Adamant spike shield kost 50 tokens om te kopen, 8 tokens om te rechargen en level 45 defence om te dragen. De Rune spike shield kost 200 tokens om te kopen, 35 tokens om te rechargen en level 55 defence om te dragen. Kiteshields Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White , Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Kiteshields geven betere defensieve bonussen dan een Square shield, maar is niet goed te gebruiken met Magic en Ranged. Berserker shields Adamant, Rune Spikeshields zijn een reward dat men kan kopen met tokens van de Fist of Guthix minigame. De Spikeshields degraden bij gebruik, net als Barrows equipment, en kunnen gerepareerd worden door Reggie een kleine hoeveelheid tokens te betalen. Deze shields kunnen alleen verkocht worden wanneer ze geen enkele charge meer over hebben. De Adamant berserker shield kost 100 tokens om te kopen, 17 tokens om te rechargen end level 45 defence om te dragen. De Rune berserker shield kost 300 tokens om te kopen, 30 tokens om te rechargen en level 55 defence om te dragen. Metal gauntlets Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon Metalen gauntlets worden verkregen als drop van verschillende slayer monsters. Ze zijn veel beter dan gloves in defensieve bonussen. Culinaromancer's gloves Basic, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, White, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon, Barrows De Culinaromancer's metalen gloves kunnen gekocht worden bij de Culinaromancer's chest in de kelder van Lumbridge Castle na het voltooien van een aantal van de Recipe for Disaster subquests, met uitzondering van de White gloves, die men kan kopen bij Sir Vyvin. White gloves zijn ook de enige ruilbare metalen gloves in het spel. In het spel worden alle gloves, behalve de White gloves, simpelweg "Culinaromancer's gloves #" genoemd, maar ze lijken op bepaalde metalen, van leather tot dragon en uiteindelijk Barrows. Metalen gloves geven goede bescherming tegen alle stijlen, degraden niet en en geven attack bonussen in alle attack stijlen. Defenders Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon, Corrupted, Ancient, Kalphite Metalen defenders zijn een soort van kleine messen die men draagt in de shield slot. Ze tellen als een off-hand weapon en als een schild, waardoor de speler dual wield abilities, maar ook defensieve abilities kan gebruiken. Ze kunnen niet gemaakt worden, maar kunnen verkregen worden als drop van de cyclopes boven in de Warriors' Guild. De laatste drie defenders worden gemaakt samen met drops van de Barrows, Nex/Dungeoneering, en de Kalphite King. Bronze tot en met Dragon defenders degraden niet, maar de Corrupted, Ancient en Kalphite defenders doen dat wel. Bronze armour Bronze armour is de zwakste melee armour, en wordt meestal alleen gedragen door de nieuwste spelers, omdat het vrij makkelijk te verkrijgen is door middel van de smithing skill of monster drops. Iron armour Iron is een klein beetje beter dan bronze, en vereist level 10 defence om te dragen. De speler kan het maken van Iron bars. Steel armour Steel is beter dan iron, en vereist 20 defence om te dragen. De speler kan het maken van steel bars, welke gemaakt kan worden door iron ore en coal te smelten in een furnace. White armour (m) White armour geeft iets betere defensieve bonussen dan steel, maar geeft daar bovenop een prayer bonus. Om dit te kunnen dragen moet je de Wanted! quest voltooid hebben. White armour kan gekocht worden bij Sir Vyvin op de tweede verdieping van Falador Castle als je White Knight rank hoog genoeg is. Deze rank gaat omhoog door Black Knights te doden. Initiate armour Initiate armour kan gedragen worden na de Recruitment Drive quest. Het geeft relatief lage defensieve bonussen, maar in ruil daarvoor een goede prayer bonus. De set kan gekocht worden van Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. Proselyte armour Proselyte armour is de sterkere versie van Initiate armour. Spelers kunnen dit kopen van Sir Tiffy Cashien na het halen van de The Slug Menace quest. Black armour Black armour word gedragen door de Kinshra, maar is net zo sterk als white armour. Sterker, het is zwakker, aangezien black armour geen prayer bonus geeft. Om dit te dragen heeft de speler 25 defence nodig. Elite black armour Elite black armour is verkregen tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest in de Black Knights' Catacombs door de elite black knights te doden. Het geeft veel hogere bonussen dan normale black armour. Mithril armour Mithril is beter dan black/white armour, en kan gedragen worden met 30 defence. Het kan gemaakt worden met Mithril bars, die gesmolten worden uit mithril ore en coal in een 1:4 ratio. Adamant armour Adamant armour is beter dan Mithril, en kan gedragen worden met 40 defence. Het kan gemaakt worden met Adamant bars, die gemaakt worden door Adamantite ore te smelten met coal. Rune armour Rune armour is de beste niet degrading armour voor free-to-play spelers. Men heeft 50 defence nodig om dit te kunnen dragen. Om de rune platebody te kunnen dragen moet de speler de Dragon Slayer quest voltooid hebben. Dragon armour Dragon armour is sterker dan Rune armour, en gedragen worden met 60 defence. Veel van de delen van deze armourset worden gedropt door monsters, en kunnen niet gemaakt worden met smithing. Alleen de dragon platebody en dragon squareshield kunnen gemaakt worden met smithing, maar alleen uit eerder verkregen delen van deze items. Corrupt dragon armour Er bestaan een aantal "Corrupt" versies van een aantal delen van de dragon armour set. Deze vereisen nog steeds 60 defence om te dragen, maar kunnen ook gedragen worden door free-to-play spelers. Deze armour degrade tot dust na 30 minuten gedragen te zijn. Dit is te verkrijgen door de Chaos Elemental of de revenants in de Forinthry Dungeon te doden. Dragonbone armour Dragonbone is dragon armour waar een dragonbone upgrade kit op gebruikt is. Deze is te verkrijgen door de Queen Black Dragon te doden. Dit vereist nog steeds 60 defence om te dragen. Fremennik armour Yak-hide, Rockshell, Helm, Shield, Warrior helm, Berserker helm, Helm of neitiznot Rockshell: Helmet, Plate, Legs, Gloves, Boots Yak-Hide: Top, Legs, Roundshield Fremennik helmets Er zijn zes Fremennik helmen, en drie ervan zijn bedoelt voor melee. Fremennik helm De Fremennik helm is vrij basic en geeft slechte bonussen, waardoor de meeste spelers hem niet gebruiken. Deze helm kan ingeruild worden bij Bardur voor een cooked shark. Warrior helm De Warrior helm is een beter helm, aangezien deze goede defensieve bonussen geeft. Berserker helm De Berserker helm geeft iets slechtere defensieve bonussen dan de Warrior Helm, maar geeft in ruil daarvoor een strength bonus. Helm of Neitiznot De helm of Neitiznot is ver uit de meest populaire Fremennik helm. Deze helm geeft een hogere bonus dan de andere helmen, en daar bovenop nog eens een prayer bonus. De helm is verkregen van Mawnis Burowgar, de leider van Neitiznot, na het halen van de The Fremennik Isles quest. Yak-hide armour Deze armour en de Fremennik roundshield zijn vrij zwak, maar sterk tegen Ice trolls, omdat de armour en het shield de max hit van de trolls verlaagt. Rock-shell armour Rock-shell armour geeft bonussen vergelijkbaar met rune, alleen meer offensieve bonussen. Bandos armour Helmet, Chestplate, Warshield, Tassets, Boots Bandos armour is erg sterk. Het geeft goede defensieve bonussen, maar vooral hele goede offensieve bonussen. De armour kan verkregen worden door General Graardor te doden in de God Wars Dungeon. Barrows armour Dharok's, Guthan's, Torag's, Verac's Helmet, Platebody/Brassard, Platelegs/Plateskirt, (weapon: Greataxe/Warspear/Hammers/Flail) Barrows armour is erg sterk en populair, en is verkregen in de Barrows minigame. Als de speler een complete set heeft, geeft de set een speciaal effect. Deze sets degraden tot een kapotte staat, en moeten daarna gerepareerd worden door Bob in lumbridge, of op een Armour Stand in het huis van de speler. Guthan's armour De armour set van Guthan the Infested heeft de kans om de dragen te healen als hij aanvalt. Dharok's armour Dharok the Wretched's armour set heeft een sterk maar gevaarlijk effect. Hoe lager de health van de drager, hoe meer damage hij zal doen. Torag's armour Torag the Corrupted's armour set effect geeft de kans om adrenaline te stelen van de tegenstander met elke aanval. Verac's armour Het effect van de armour van Verac the Defiled is dat het af en toe door prayer heen hit. Toktz-Ket-Xil De speler kan er een kopen bij TzHaar-Hur-Tel's Equipment Store in de TzHaar City, of er een verkrijgen als drop van TzHaar-Ket. Anti-dragon shield Dit shield geeft niet echt goede defensieve bonussen, maar geeft bescherming tegen dragonfire (drakenvuur). Dragonfire Shield Dit is eigenlijk een sterkere versie van de Anti-dragon shield, en word dan ook gemaakt door een Draconic visage samen te smelten met een Anti-dragon shield. Granite armour Helmet, Body, Legs, Shield Granite armour kan gedragen worden met 55 defence, maar omdat de armour zo zwaar is heeft de speler ook 55 strength nodig om het te kunnen dragen. De armour geeft net iets beter bonussen dan rune armour. Third-age warrior armour Helmet, Platebody, Platelegs, Kiteshield Third age armour is ongelofelijk zeldzaam en daarom ook duur. Het kan verkregen worden door hard Treasure Trails te voltooien. Het zou gemaakt zijn van een soort magisch silver wat niet langer bestaat. Ancient Warriors' armour Statius: Helmet, Platebody, Platelegs Vesta: Chainbody, Plateskirt Statius's equipment Deze armour kan gedragen worden met 78 defence, en degrade tot dust na 100,000 charges van combat. Het kan verkregen worden door de Chaos Elemental of revenants te doden. Vesta's equipment Deze armour kan gedragen worden met 78 defence, en degrade tot dust na 100,000 charges van combat. Het kan verkregen worden door de Chaos Elemental of revenants te doden. Spirit shields Spirit shield, Blessed, Arcane, Divine, Elysian, Spectral Spirit shields zijn te verkrijgen na de quest Summer's End. Er is een basisversie, die daarna sterker gemaakt kan worden door er een arcane, divine, elysian of spectral sigil aan vast te maken. Om het basisschild te dragen heeft de speler 40 defence en 55 prayer, de blessed 70 defence en 65 prayer, arcane en spectral 75 defence, 75 prayer en 65 magic, en divine and elysian 75 defence en 75 prayer nodig. Steadfast boots Steadfast boots geven hele goede defensieve bonussen, en kunnen verkregen worden door glacors te doden na de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest. Obsidian armour Obsidian armour is degradable armour die goede defensieve bonussen geeft in alle stijlen. Wanneer de speler tegen de TzHaar en de TokHaar vecht geeft het sterkere bonussen. Deze armour kan gemaakt worden met smithing van Obsidian bars. Torva armour Torva armour is hele krachtige armour die gedragen kan worden met 80 defence en constitution. Deze armour kan verkregen worden door de generaal van Zaros, Nex te doden. Naast dat het hele hoge defensieve bonussen geeft, geeft het ook een offensieve bonus. Deze armour set degrade tot een broken staat, en kan dan gerepareerd worden door bob of bij de Armour Stand in het huis van de speler. Hybrid armour Hybrid armour is voornamelijk cosmetisch, behalve wanneer het gebruikt word in bepaalde PvP minigames, namelijk Castle Wars, Fight Pits, Soul Wars, and Fist of Guthix. De armour word verkregen tijdens het spelen van de voorgenoemde minigames. Tetsu armour Tetsu armour geeft ongelofelijk goede defensieve bonussen en kan gedragen worden met 85 defence en constitution, en is verkregen van de Player-owned ports minigame. De armour heeft een normale en een superior versie. De superior versie is niet ruilbaar, heeft betere bonussen en blijft langer intact in combat. De armour kan gemaakt worden met 90 Smithing in de workshop van de port, als de speler genoeg Plate heeft. Best tank armour Best power armour Best free-to-play armour nl:Armour/Melee armour